Talk:Galaco/@comment-90.5.26.233-20130428235959
Well, first time posting on a wikia ever.... But just to say that for all the period I've had and used her, I've tested her on French and... I can tell you she doesn't have much an accent o.o"' Of course she still has it, but I mean it's not as huge as for other loids (but that may be because I'm French myself so I can make her sing better it lol)... And I've noticed I don't need to apply a huge combination of sounds like I do for other Japloids (though those are UTAUs, not Vocaloids like Galaco is....). Like for example, if I want her to say "auparavant", I just need to type "o pa ha ba".... Like yes, her Hs are pretty close to French Rs, and I don't need to add a veeery shortened "n" right after a vowel to make the sounds "an, ein, on un".... I just put respectively "a", "e", "o" and again "a" ... Because I've noticed her "a" sounds could create the illusion of either "a", "eu" (like in coeur), "an" (like in "antan") and "un" (like in "parfum") ... And her Bs are soft so they can create the illusion of a V sound~ Or her "yu" sounds (like byu etc) which make a better French U-like sound... Her Js and Zs are quite close to French ones, but as soon as you emphasize on those sounds with dynamics or pitchbends, it comes back to Japanese J and Z x_x"' I haven't tested her on Spanish and Italian though,but on YT I've heard once her singing in Spanish and it was beautiful.... I managed to make her sing a bit in Mandarin, even though for this one it was a bit more accented, but like, you can type an "o" sound, and she can make either a Chinese O and a Chinese E.... After for languages other than my mothertongue and Spanish, Italian, English and Chinese, I haven't tested yet.... *just hopes she'll have time to finish the cover of Tirez pas sur l'ambulance and will be able to upload it...* And I'm deeply disappointed that they decided to "kill" her on Halloween 2013. I know, there's the licence and blablabla but still... We all worked hard to make an original or an outstanding cover to get the requested amount of views so we could win her... And I find this quite saddening to take back a gift/prize... *sighs* Though for the "it doesn't bring enough money", I feel like by doing this, they won't only risk to increase the risk of more and more people Pocaloiding her, but also to be a turn-off towards other products ._.""' Plus, it breaks my heart to know this while other Vocaloids such as the Kagamine, Lily, Kaito (to only quote those) got updates i_i I mean, if it's due to her flaws,why not then fix them and make an update ?? Sorry for the random comment .///. But just to point out her potential about foreign languages which is kinda impressing imo and which is to me, a proof that despite her flaws, she isn't a bad Vocaloid like many pictured her since the contest. And because I still strongly believe it also depends of the user and that any Vocaloid having voicebanks issues (like Galaco, or to some extends, SONiKA) can sound totally great and wonderful, put in the right hands. And a contrario, HQ Vocaloids can sound like total crap or incredibly bored if badly tuned.